Calvin and Susie
by Samhoku
Summary: Calvin and Susie when they are 18 years old.
1. Chapter 1

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. My sister started reading them and got me addicted. They are so funny XD.**

Chapter

Calvin had been taken out of high school...Of course he kind of was glad that his parents did. No one found him normal, he had to go to the school mental fixer person...Or whatever its called. And the person always said that Calvin was fine, there was nothing seriously wrong with him. Calvin sighed and stared at his homework. He was now home schooled. Calvin's parents where not home, he looked over at Hobbes who was watching him. The tiger finally asked, "Whats wrong? Don't you want to play?" Calvin shook his head, replying, "I need to finish my homework. I am almost done."

Hobbes sighed and watched his 18 year old friend. The boy was studying for his GED...Their mutual friend, Susie Derkin's had already graduated from High school. The stuffed tiger got off the chair and hopped over to his friend, "Come on, lets go see what Susie is doing!" Calvin brushed the tiger off and resumed his homework. Hobbes grumbled then stalked away from Calvin.

Calvin growled and threw down his pencil, leaning back in his chair. Recently him and Susie had become pretty good friends. Susie had lost most of her friends as she got older and Calvin didn't have any to begin with. So they bonded very well. Calvin sighed then stood up, getting out of his chair. He had finished with his homework now.

Calvin picked up the stuffed cat and said, "Hey hobbes, are you ready to go look for Susie?" The tiger threw his arms around Calvin, "Yes! I am ready!" Calvin chuckled then put the cat in a backpack and walked out the door. He walked down the street and knocked on Susie's door. Her father answered it, "Hey Calvin." Calvin smiled, "I am looking for Susie, have you seen her?" Mr. Derkin's nodded, "Yes, she was going to her workplace. She is training to be a gymnast."

Calvin walked to the place where Susie was. Mr. Derkins chuckled and shut the door, used to Calvin's lack of goodbyes. The boy kept getting weirder and weirder.

Calvin walked into the place and watched as a bunch of female Gymnasts jumped around, did the balance beam, did the uneven bars...They where talented. He looked over and saw Susie doing the balance beam. He waved at her and she looked at him. She waved back and resumed what she was doing. Once she finished she came over and gave Calvin a hug, "Hi Calvin." Calvin was surprised by the hug, she never gave hugs! She gave punches and kicks. He tilted his head at her, "Hi Susie." A few girls came over and giggled at them. One was openly flirting with Calvin. His eyes narrowed and he politely asked the girl, "Has you brain gone on vacation? If so, I will search for it and return it to you promptly." He looked at his tiger, "Whats that? You don't say?"

Susie shook her head as a few girls laughed, lately Calvin had been a chick magnate and he didn't even know. He had gotten taller, 6ft, blond, spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. He usually would wear leather or blue jean material. He looked like a bad boy but he was gentle and would usually hide in his room with his stuffed tiger.

Susie smiled up at Calvin, "Well, I am done here. I will go get changed." She picked up her gym bag and walked into the locker room. Calvin looked down at the small girls. They where not little kids, they where teenagers. But the fact of the matter is, they all thought they could hug him and kiss him and name him George. Calvin however didn't want to be hugged, kissed, and renamed. Hobbes wouldn't mind, but he certainly did.

Soon Susie came out and rescued Calvin, "Come on Calvin! Lets go...where are we going?" Calvin answered, "I will tell you outside. Away from the alienated females."

Susie smiled a bit then walked outside with Calvin following her. Once they where outside Calvin said, "I don't really know what to do, thats why me and hobbes came over, we where looking for you.

Susie nodded and thought for a few minutes, "Well...we could go to my house and read some books, we could go to your house and play video games, or we could just go to the park and you can bring your skateboard."

Calvin grinned, "We can go to the park and I will bring my skateboard. You get yours, I will go get mine. Meet me at my house." Then the really tall gangly boy ran back towards his house with his arms up in the air like exclamation points. Susie simply shook her head and walked back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. My sister started reading them and got me addicted. They are so funny XD.**

Chapter

Susie got to Calvins house in time to have a stuffed tiger thrown unto her head and Calvin saying, "He is happy to see you Susie." Susie tried not to laugh as she took the tiger off her head, "Calvin, haven't you grown out of your stuffed toy?" "No."

Susie smiled and handed the tiger back to him, "I have my skateboard." Calvin held up his, "I have my skateboard. To the park!" He grabbed her arm and walked towards the park, pointing ahead of them. He was really, really, really weird. And for that reason is why she liked him.

Calvin soon released her and walked at a normal pace with his hands in his pockets, "So...How are you?" Susie shrugged, "I am doing well. How are you?" Calvin grinned, "I am doing awesomely."

Susie asked with fake sweetness, "Do you like your biggest test in the universe?" Calvin groaned and covered his ears, "The pain! The suffering! The agony." Susie laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. Calvin grinned at the small brown haired girl. She was growing her hair out again. Calvin asked curiously, "What do you do with your hair after you cut it?"

"I send it in to places that make wigs for kids or adults with cancer." Susie replied as she walked. Calvin studied the girl, "Thats a good idea."

Susie looked up at her friend, "Thanks. My mom is never sure what to think about it." Calvin was quiet for a long time, something unusual for him. "Calvin?"

_Flashback_

_"Mom, I found this weird lump right here." The boy pointed at his chest, "Can boys get breast cancer?"  
_

_His mother started to grow worried, "Yes. I will go call a doctor, we will see what we can do."  
_

_3 weeks later-  
_

_"Your son has breast cancer."  
_

_"Wait, I don't have those...things. How can I have breast cancer?"  
_

_The doctor explained and all Calvin heard was blah blah blah.  
_

_Calvin hyperventilated. The doctor said, "Don't worry, most people survive from Breast Cancer."  
_

_Calvin covered his face.  
_

_End Flashback.  
_

Calvin looked at Susie when she punched him in the arm, "Huh?" "Hey, whats wrong?" Susie looked worried.

Calvin sighed and looked down, "I have cancer. The weird kind, the breast kind...which is weird because I don't have those...large things." Susie looked like she would cry until he mentioned: Those large things. She rolled her eyes and whacked his shoulder, "Calvin. How would you like it if I talked about things I don't have that you have?"

Calvin wondered what she meant for a moment then realized and flushed, "Thanks. A lot. For reminding me."

"Will you loose your hair?"

Calvin looked at her, "What?"

"Will you loose your hair." She repeated.

Calvin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know. But it will grow back. I won't die."

Susie asked on the brink of tears again, "How do you know you won't die?"

"Not many people die from the cancer I have, Susie."

Susie threw her arms around Calvin, nearly throwing him off balance, crying into his side. Calvin caught himself and put his arms around her, "Its okay Susie." Susie shook her head, muttering into his chest, "No it isn't."

"Susie, everything will be okay." Susie looked up at Calvin when he said her name, for once he sounded sweet and caring. Not weird and crazy. Susie saw him give her a soft smile. Susie laid her head back on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. I promise I won't kill Calvin. (:  
**

Chapter

Susie and Calvin resumed walking to the park after a few minutes, they sat down on a bench to talk about the cancer, Calvin hoped that talking about it would help Susie. Which was weird because people had been bringing it up with him all the time. Calvin saw a familiar face stalking towards them. The face of Mo. Mo glared down at Calvin, "You jerk, why didn't you tell me you had cancer?"

Calvin looked at the angry Mo, "Uh, well, we aren't friends...precisely." He wondered if he would gain a punch in the head or a headlock. Usually it was one or the other. Once it was both.

"Well, we are sorta friends. Friend Enemy." Mo replied with a glare at Calvin, "Will you die?"

Calvin was surprised that Mo even cared, "No, I don't think so. Why do you care?"

Mo grabbed him in a headlock, "Now, we have already had this conversation. How bad is your cancer?"

Calvin yelped and grinned a little, "Its actually very mild. I have already started chemo, please let go." He squirmed a little and Susie looked slightly worried. She was used to seeing Calvin get beat up however.

Mo released Calvin, "Thats all I really wanted to know." He then walked away leaving Calvin very confused. He looked at Susie, "He didn't beat me up."

"No dur." Susie said with a small smile, "Calvin, you are crazy."

Calvin used fake arrogance, "Thats why you love me. I am dashingly handsome and I am amazingly insane." He struck a pose causing Susie to choke on laughter.

Susie giggled, "Calvin, you are full of yourself." She took the tiger from his back and pretended to listen to it, "Whats that Hobbes? You agree with me?"

Calvin looked indignant as he took the stuffed tiger back, "Hobbes, how could you agree with the cootie infested female?"

"Calvin, we are 18. Do you seriously believe in cooties?" Susie asked with an odd look on her face.

"Yes, the weasel their way into your brain, implant themselves, and make you like the opposite gender." Calvin looked horrified as he described it.

"Calvin, those are called Hormones." Susie said, rolling her eyes.

"That is just another name for cooties." Calvin replied with a superior look, then he whacked Susie in the head with Hobbes before jumping on his skateboard and making his amazing escape.

Susie squealed, "Calvin!" She got on hers and attempted to chase him. Calvin managed to stay away from Susie and he jumped up into a tree, "Ah ha! I am safe!"

Susie glared up at Calvin, "You think I can't climb trees? How weak do you think I am?" Susie waited for an answer.

"Very weak. Look at your weak little arms." Calvin teased from his tree. His eyes where dancing with amusement.

Susie stuck her tongue out at him, "Jerk. I am going to come up there and get you." She climbed into the tree and Calvin jumped out of it. He waved at her then bolted away. Suddenly he stopped, his back heaved like he was gagging and he ran to a trashcan, puking. This was a result of the Chemo.

Susie jumped down and went over to Calvin, patting his back, "Are you okay Calvin?"

"I think I lost everything I have eaten in the past 10 years." Calvin replied, then he shuddered and gagged again.

Susie smiled a bit, "Calvin, it only takes 24 hours to digest food."

"Sure, thats just what they want you to believe. Look, I think I see a kidney in the vomit." Calvin pointed to something.

Susie looked grossed out, "Ewwww, Calvin!"

Calvin looked at her with a slight smile on his face, "I love messing with you Susie. You give such good reactions."

Susie rolled her eyes then gently whacked the back of his head, "You loon."

Calvin made a loon call and made Susie look at him in amazement, "How did you learn how to do that?"

Calvin tilted his head, "Lots of practice and camping with Dad."

"Builds character."

"Pfft, whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them.  
**

Chapter

Now Calvin and Susie where walking back to his house. Calvin saw his parents putting camping stuff in the car. Calvin squeaked and hid behind Susie, "They want to build Character again!"

Susie sighed and whacked the palm of her hand off her head a few times, "Calvin, they love you. Thats why they do these things."

"Yeah, like how my mom sings random 60s songs in the store?" Calvin asked, appearing to be mortified. Susie giggled then poked Calvin before walking towards his parents, "Hi, are you all going camping?"

"We are going camping, Calvin is staying here."

Calvin jumped out from behind Susie, "Really? I am staying here? What if my figments of my imagination get me?"

Susie looked at Calvin and said dryly, "Don't worry Calvin, I will come check up on your every day." She poked him then looked back at his parents. His father shook his head and said, "Calvin, I want you to mow the lawn while we are gone, take care of the house which includes doing the dishes, and we left you 50 dollars to feed yourself with."

Calvin listened to his father and nodded, sighing, "I guess character will still be built."

His father raised an eyebrow, "Yes, character will be built."

Calvin pretended to die, Susie giggled when he did. His father did not find it amusing.

Soon his parents left and Calvin sat on the front step looking dejected. Susie sat by him and asked, "Whats wrong Calvin? I thought you didn't want to go."

Calvin rubbed his hands over his face, "I don't want to go but at the same time I do want to."

"Conflicted feelings?"

"No, there is the evil side that cackles and the nice sweet fluffy side that speaks softly. One says, 'If you go you will never come back.' while the other says, 'go with them, you will have a good time." He sighed.

"Sounds like you are hearing voices." Susie said with a smile, "And it wouldn't surprise me."

Calvin looked over at her, a small smile coming on his face, "You are mean."

Susie did what Calvin did, "And thats why you love me, because I am devastatingly beautiful and horrendously mean." Then she struck a pose, Calvin simply shook his head and smiled a bit.

Susie huffed and poked Calvin, "No reaction? Come on!"

Calvin said matter of factly, "I need to brush my teeth, my mouth still tastes like vomit."

"EWWWWW"

Calvin laughed then went inside to brush his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them.  
**

Chapter

Calvin had finished brushing his teeth and he walked into the kitchen, knowing that Susie let herself in while he was in the bathroom. He looked at Susie who seemed to be cooking for him. He asked, "Why are you cooking for me?"

"I have seen how you cook, it is gag worthy. I will feed you." She payed attention to the cooking, wondering if Calvin liked her. She knew he had to like her because they where friends, but she had acquired a crush on him. Susie looked over her shoulder at him, "Whats with you?"

Calvin said, "You are cooking for me. Are you doing to poison me?" He studied her and was surprised when he saw the hurt look on her face. He walked over and hugged her, "I was teasing."

Susie shrugged him off and resumed cooking, becoming silent. Calvin reminded himself that she acted more like a girl now, she wasn't the rough and tumble girl he had once known. Well, she still had some of that but she was still a girl, and she needed to be treated differently then before.

Calvin chewed over what to do for a while then went to poking her, "Hey, hey, hey, susie...Will my food look like a lung? Please make it look like a lung, I have never eaten a lung."

Susie wrinkled her nose, "Calvin, why would you want to eat something that even resembles a lung?"

"Cause I want to eat a lung."

"Your crazy."

"No, I am denying all knowledge of insanity. Actually my mental helper told me that I have nothing wrong with me. So technically my parents had me tested."

"Doesn't it bother you that your parents had you tested?" Susie asked with a giggle.

"Nope."

Susie rolled her eyes and poked Calvin, "Let me cook. Go sit down in the living room and pick a movie." It turned out Susie was just cooking a oven meal. Just stick it in the oven and vuala!

Calvin went and sat in the living room as he was told, then he decided to do the movie. He picked one and put it in before sitting down again, waiting. Soon Susie came in with the food and gave half of it to Calvin and she ate the other half.

Calvin liked how today turned out, he had finished his school, spent time with his friend, came home only to find out he would have even more time with his friend. Yep, today was an excellent day.


	6. Chapter 6

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them.  
**

Chapter

Calvin was starting to feel bored with this movie. What did he pick again? It seemed to have a sparkly vampire and a overly emotional girl. Susie seemed to read his mind, "We are watching Twilight."

Calvin slowly looked over at Susie, "Why. Did. I. Pick. This."

Susie laughed and went to get the movie out. She put in one that Calvin would like, it was Lord of the Rings. It wasn't her favorite but it was Calvins. And she was willing to watch anything Calvin wanted to watch.

When it started Calvin cheered, "Thank you Susie!" When she came back and sat by him he gave her a big hug, "Thank you thank you thank you."

Susie giggled and tried to release Calvin's grip around her, "Your welcome."

While they watched the movie, at around midnight he felt Susie's head land on his shoulder and heard a small snore come out of her. Calvin looked at his friend then stopped the movie. He got up and gently laid her down on the couch, covering her up with a blanket.

Calvin walked to the phone and left a message on Susie's parents phone, telling them where she was. Then Calvin went to his own room and laid down in his bed, falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Susie woke up and went in Calvin's room. The teen was sound asleep. Susie grinned and jumped on the bed, "Wake up Calvin!" Calvin snored, sleeping very soundly. Susie looked frustrated and jumped all over the bed, "CALVIN!"

Calvin sat up shouting, "WHAT? where is the fire?" He looked around then glared at Susie, "I was having a good dream."

Susie gave him a bright smile, "Awe, too bad for Calvin."

The next thing she knew Calvin was tickling her and she was laughing, trying to get away from him.

Calvin tried to grab her to hold her still but she fell off and ran. Susie went into the kitchen, "Whatcha want to eat today Calv?"

Calvin thought and then grinned, "A lung shaped pancake."


	7. Chapter 7

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them.  
**

Chapter

Susie gave in and made Calvin a Pancake shaped like a lung, then she put it on his plate, "Here you go."

Calvin cheered, "Thank you Susie!" He ate it quickly and Susie ate hers, shaped like a normal pancake.

Calvin finished eating then got himself some orange juice. He drank it quickly then looked at Susie, "Susie, you know my cancer?"

Susie teased, "I don't know it personally but I know of it."

Calvin gave her a slow look, "Yes, thank you. I think its getting better, not worse. But with this you can never tell."

Susie was quiet for a few minutes, "Do you know that Moe's mom died from cancer? Thats why he was upset with you for not telling him." This news stunned Calvin, Moe's mom had always been kind to him. Calvin had known that she had died but he hadn't know what from.

Susie looked at her watch, "I should get going. Thanks for having me over...I will come over after lunch."

Calvin nodded and smiled, "Okay, bye Susie."

Susie got up and walked to the door, Calvin walked with her then opened the door for her. Susie gave her friend a smile then when she was about to walk out Calvin grabbed her arm to stop her, "Susie, thank you for being my friend even if I am a weirdo."

Susie smiled and hugged Calvin, "You may be a weirdo but thats not reason to not be friends with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them.  
**

Chapter

Calvin managed to find himself some lunch. His mother had left him Bagel Bites, which pleased Calvin to no end. He made himself 12 and ate them all. After lunch, just as Susie promised, she was at the door.

Calvin answered the door and gave Susie a smile, "Hi Susie." He looked around her and saw Moe with her, "Hi Moe."

Susie said, "Moe wanted to come see how you where." Susie gave Calvin a bright smile.

Calvin looked at Moe, "Alright, want to come in?"

Moe shook his head, "No thanks, I am just glad to see that Susie wasn't lyin to me." Moe turned and walked away.

Calvin looked at Susie, "I think he cares more then he lets on."

Susie giggled, "Probably." She walked into the house and asked, "What did you eat for breakfast?"

Calvin patted his small tummy, "Twelve bagel bites."

Susie looked at Calvin with wide eyes, "Twelve? Wow, you must have been hungry."

Calvin shrugged, "Yeah, I was pretty hungry. The doctor said that it means I am on the road to recovery. I called him after I ate that without getting sick."

Susie cheered and hugged Calvin...a bit too tightly.

Calvin ran into the bathroom and emptied his stomach of lunch. Susie came in and rubbed his back, "I am sorry Calvin." Calvin shook his head as he finished, "No, its not your fault Susie." Calvin stood upright and brushed his teeth, "Ew, that was really gross."

Susie smiled a bit, "Not as gross as the pizza I am going to make."

Calvin looked curious, "Oh?"

"It will be a lung shaped Pizza!"

"Susie, you are the greatest."


	9. Chapter 9

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them.  
**

Chapter

Susie made the lung shaped Pizza and both teenagers enjoyed it fully. Of course Calvin got sick after though.

Calvin was glad that Susie was there, she was very comforting.

Once it was getting close to dinner Susie made a quick dinner and they sat down to watch TV as they ate.

Calvin was more then happy to eat. He looked at Susie when they where done, "Want to watch a movie again?"

Susie tilted her head, "Sure."

Calvin yawned a little, "You can pick this time."

Susie ruffled Calvin's hair, "Thank you for the honor." She was surprised when Calvin grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't do that, it gives me thoughts I would rather not have." Calvin was apparently feeling very blunt today.

Susie blushed a bright red and went to look at the movies.

Calvin rethought his words and realized how they might be embarrassing, "I am sorry if I embarrassed you Susie."

Susie had recovered and gave him a smile, "Its alright Calvin. You are a guy, I guess I just never saw you thinking those type of thoughts."

Calvin grinned at her and started checking her out intentionally, causing her to flush again. Calvin laughed and almost fell over. Susie rolled her eyes and picked Jurassic Park.

Calvin felt Susie seat herself as close to him as she could. It was Calvin's turn to become uncomfortable. He glanced at Susie and gave her a look when she laughed. Calvin gently pushed her over, "Meanie."

Susie giggled immaturely, "You started it. Dweeb."

Calvin gave a expression of mock pain, "Dweeb? Why would you call me, the amazing Spaceman Spiff, a dweeb?"

Susie groaned, "Nooooo not spaceman spiff. Do you not realize people still laugh about that? Especially you running around in your underclothes?"

Calvin crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, "I almost walked out of the house naked once."

Susie covered her eyes, "ACK too much information."


	10. Chapter 10

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them.  
**

Chapter

Calvin and Susie enjoyed the Jurassic Park movie. Susie would practically leap behind the couch each time a scary part came on and Calvin would laugh. They watched all the movies, by the time they where done it was close to 11:30 at night.

Susie decided to stay the night again, Calvin made her a bed on the couch then went to his own room. Susie cuddled under the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

When Susie woke up she made Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, and Pancakes for breakfast. She made Calvin a lung shaped pancake and herself a Minnie Mouse shaped one.

Calvin came in the kitchen, "Mmm, smells good." He sat down at the kitchen table and Susie gave him a plate filled with food.

Calvin ate it quickly and then gave Susie a smile as she finished hers.

Susie leaned back then asked bluntly, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Calvin stared at Susie and blinked owlishly before replying, "Why?"

Susie glared at him then said, "Because I want to know."

Calvin ran a hand through his hair and thought about lying to her. But he answered truthfully, "Yes, but the problem is that I don't want to have those feelings. You are my best friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Susie looked at the table, being unusually quiet. She finally looked back at Calvin to see him looking at her, worried.

Susie gave him a smile, she walked around the table and gave him a kiss before making a break for the door.

Calvin sat there stunned, now usually this is what happens to a girl when a guy kisses them, but Calvin didn't know what to make of this new development. He turned in his chair and was about to call out to Susie when he heard the door shut.

* * *

Susie knew what she did was brash, but she had wanted to do that for a while. Sense Calvin had used his body as a shield for her when she was being bullied. Calvin had gotten beaten the snot out of and Susie had gotten away without harm.

She had never thought that the obnoxious boy would stand up for her, but he did it that day. After that day they became friends, but Susie had never been able to shake the feelings for him, no matter how unwanted they were.

Later Susie came back to Calvin's house anyways, she knocked on the door and waited. She opened the door after a few minutes and walked in. Susie looked around the house until she found Calvin wrestling with the stuffed tiger, yep, this was the boy she knows and loves.


	11. Chapter 11

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them. *weeps* My chapters are so short  
**

Chapter

Susie giggled and gently took the stuffed tiger off Calvin, "What are you doing?"

Calvin huffed and looked at the tiger, betrayed, "Ask him."

Susie laughed then sat down next to Calvin, "I can't understand him, Calvin."

Calvin looked at the tiger, "He was teasing me about you kissing me."

Susie smiled and scooted towards Calvin, putting her arms around him, "Awe, poor Calvin."

Calvin huffed indignantly, "Are we going to have dinner, or no?"

Susie giggled again then stood up, "Sure, I will go cook." She walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove, starting to cook french fries and then she found hamburger meat, making hamburger patties.

Calvin came out to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, "May I pick a movie today?"

Susie looked over her shoulder at Calvin and smiled, "Sure. Pick whatever you would like."

Calvin grinned then hugged Susie, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You are the best." He went out to the living room and looked through the movies, finding one and putting it in. This time it was _Australia. _Calvin sat down on the couch. Eventually Susie came out and gave him his plate of food and they started the movie.

They fast forwarded through some of the questionable parts and mostly watched the parts with Nala. They both agreed that Nala was awesome.

After the movie Susie was dozing off again. Calvin gently shook her, "Susie." He grinned and started singing, 'Wake up little Susie.'

Susie growled and slapped at him, "Ugh, leave me along Calvin. You do have a beautiful voice, but I am trying to sleep."

Calvin struck a pose, "And I am dashingly handsome."

Susie groaned and covered her eyes with her arm, "You are something."

Calvin laughed and shook her gently again, "I will walk you home if you wake up. I think your dad hasn't been believing me when I say you fell asleep on the couch."

Susie looked alarmed, "What? Sure, walk me home." Susie got up and grabbed her shoes, "Come on Calvin, I want to make sure my dad doesn't think anything is going on."

Calvin looked amused and put his own shoes on, soon they where both out the door and walking towards Susie's house. Once they got there Calvin said, "Bye Susie." He shifted awkwardly for a second before kissing her swiftly. Calvin walked away fast and Susie stood there, stunned.

Susie walked inside and went to her room, "Night dad."

Her father looked at her and smiled, "Say hi to Calvin to me tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them. A lady tiger. Awesome idea.  
**

Chapter

Susie had a stuffed tiger named Ruth that she was going to give Calvin for Hobbes. She got to the door and knocked. Calvin opened the door and dropped Hobbes on her head, "He missed you."

Susie giggled and looked at Hobbes, "Oh. I got him a stuff tigress. Her name is Ruth."

Calvin looked thrilled, "Great! Oh, whats for breakfast?"

Susie gave Calvin a long slow look, "Didn't you miss me?"

Calvin gave her a huge hug, "Yes! Please make breakfast."

Susie laughed and returned the hug, "Sure." She released Calvin then walked into the house and started making breakfast, which was sausages and eggs.

Calvin gobbeled it all up when she was done and ended up puking in the bathroom.

Susie sighed and when Calvin was done she gave him a hug, "Are you sure its getting better? I am going to stay here with you, its Saturday."

Calvin returned the hug and set his head on hers, "Yeah. I wonder where my parents are though. How many more days till my momma and dad come home?"

Susie rested her head on Calvin's chest in a more comfortable position, "Two. Two days till they come home."

Calvin handed Susie a necklace, "Uh, Happy Valentines day."

Susie smiled and looked up at Calvin, "You didn't need to get me anything." She touched the necklace then took it from him, "Its beautiful." The necklace was shaped like a heart was an arrow through it.

Calvin smiled and left the bathroom, "So, what'll we do all day?" He walked into the game closet, "Play a game?"

Susie teased, "Spin the bottle?" She knew that he hated that game.

Calvin made a gagging noise from inside the closet, "If I want to kiss you then I will. Not because a stupid a** bottle told me to."

Susie covered her mouth and laughed, "Calvin! How about we play...Bananagrams?"

Calvin brought out the game, "Sure." He dumped out the tiles on the table and they both picked 10. Let the annual 24th hunger games begin...oh...wait...wrong one.

* * *

Hobbes crept towards Ruth and pounced on her, both tigers growled and rolled down the stairs. Hobbes gave Ruth a playful grin and cuddled her, "I lurve you."

Ruth gave him an irritated look, "Funny way to show love." She shook him off then laid down with her head on his back, "You are a sweet tiger. Susie told me that I would like you."

Hobbes looked pleased, "Good." He held up a paw and she cuddled close to him, both of them laid by the fire and took a afternoon nap while they heard Calvin and Susie arguing if something was a word or not.

**I had the chapter half done. Know what happened? I got out without saving it. NOOOOOOOO**


	13. Chapter 13

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them. I will now be using half my chapter for Calv and Susie, the other half is for Hobbes and Ruth.  
**

Chapter

Susie won Bananagrams four times before Calvin gave up. They both ended up watching a movie. Susie asked curiously, "Why is Hobbes downstairs?"

Calvin looked at Hobbes and Ruth then commented, "Hobbes jumped on Ruth randomly, causing them both to fall down the stairs. Hobbes, in a strange mood swing, started cuddling Ruth."

Susie raised an eyebrow at Calvin then looked for a movie to watch, "Whatever you say Calvin." She put the movie in, this one was the third Lord of the Rings movie. They skipped the second one, that was both their favorites and they wanted to save it.

Calvin heard his cellphone ring and he opened it, "Hello, this is Calvin."

"Calvin? I am afraid I have some bad news. Your parents have been in an accident, you see they where on their way home. Your father tried to drive three hours right through to be home tonight. Well, he fell asleep at the wheel. They had a head on collision with a tractor trailer. Your mother is in critical condition. Your father...he didn't make it. I am sorry Calvin."

Calvin looked shell shocked, Susie gently took the phone from Calvin.

"This is Susie. Calvin's best friend, what happened?" Susie listened to the officer then said softly, "I will drive Calvin to see his mother. Thank you officer for calling." Susie hung up then gently shook Calvin's shoulders, "We have to go see your mom."

Calvin's eyes looked strangely empty as he sat there. He muttered a few words, "I never got to tell Dad that I loved him."

* * *

Hobbes crawled away where no one could find him and wept in the pantry. Ruth came in and hugged Hobbes, "Its okay Hobbes. Calvin's dad is in a better place."

Hobbes sobbed, "That doesn't help me any. His father gave me to Calvin when he was a baby."

Ruth petted Hobbes ears, "Its okay, I am so sorry."

Susie opened the door and saw both tigers drop to the ground, turning back into stuffed animals. Susie blinked then rubbed her eyes. She sighed and grabbed her purse off the doorknob then shut the door.

**I cried in this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them. I will now be using half my chapter for Calv and Susie, the other half is for Hobbes and Ruth.  
**

Chapter

Susie drove to the hospital. Before the car was even parked Calvin got out and went into the hospital. The nurse showed him to the ICU where his mother was. Calvin averted his eyes when he saw how she looked. Tubes coming out of her nose, IVs in her arms, arms and face bandaged.

Susie came in, not long after and looked at Calvin. She said softly, "Your Uncle Max is coming to stay with you for a while. I would stay, but I have my job right now...I will visit you though."

Calvin looked at Susie then gave her a small smile, "Alright." He gingerly reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. He released her hand then knelt by his mothers bed, "Mama?" He was afraid to touch her.

His mother turned her head and looked at her son, "Calvin."

Calvin set his head down and tried to hold back a sob, "I love you Mama. You have to make it."

His mother looked back at the ceiling, "For you I will live."

Calvin looked over at Susie who was standing with the doctor. Susie looked at Calvin, "The doctor says we have to leave now. They are about to check everything."

Calvin nodded then stood up, walking over to Susie. He held unto her hand tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.

Susie checked themselves out then they walked back to Susies car. Susie said, "Your uncle is flying in today. He was able to catch a last minute flight. He insisted on renting a car, he will be here soon."

Calvin nodded again, remaining silent. Once they got home Calvin walked inside and picked up Hobbes. He stroked the stuffed tiger then he picked up Ruth, stroking her as well.

And to Susie's shock, both stuffed tigers slowly transformed into living, breathing, animals.

* * *

Uncle Max rented the car then drove towards Calvin's house. He was trying not to go into shock just yet, "I cant believe this is happening. No, this is just a nightmare. I will get to my little buddy's house and he will still be a kid, both his parents will still be alive, and that stuffed tiger will be held in Calvin's arms."

Uncle Max got to Calvins house. He walked in and he saw Calvin holding two stuffed tigers, Susie hugging Calvin. They both looked up when they heard him approach, "Calvin."

Calvin stood up from where he was sitting then hugged his uncle, a sob escaping his throat.

Uncle Max struggled with his own tears then returned Calvin's hug, "I am so sorry, Calvin."

Susie held both stuffed tigers, her face buried in their fur. Susie answered her cell when it rang, "Hello? Mo? Um...Yeah. The people on the news are Calvin's parents. Calvin is doing alright. His uncle Max is here to watch after him. No not Mac. Max. Say it with me Mo. M-A-X."

Calvin struggled with laughter as an angry roar came from Susie's phone, obviously coming out of Mo.

Susie rolled her eyes then said, "I will tell him that you are sorry about his dad. Yeah, his mom lived. Do you want to speak with him?"

* * *

Mo said to Susie, "Yes, I want to speak with him. Hi Calvin. I am really sorry about your dad. I really liked him, he was funny."

Calvin muttered from the other side, "My dad almost killed you three times when I was thirteen."

Mo looked thoughtful as he replied, "His face got an interesting color purple."

"Now he is an interesting color gray."

Mo winced at Calvin's morbid comment, "Don't go emo on me man."

"I am not gonna cut myself if thats what you mean. And not all Emo people do that." Calvin replied.

Mo said, "If ya need someone to punch I will let ya punch me. I punched the wall when my momma died, huge holes in the wall now. But I don't think your momma will appreciate that."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to hit you. I gotta go, okay Mo? Bye."

Mo didn't have a chance to say bye because Calvin hung up before he could. Mo slowly closed the phone and said to the empty room, "Bye man. Talk to you later."


	15. Chapter 15

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them. I will now be using half my chapter for Calv and Susie, the other half is for Hobbes and Ruth.  
**

Chapter

Calvin woke up the next morning to smell burning and Susie yelling at Uncle Max. Calvin tried not to laugh as he listened in to the yelling match.

"I am a better cook then you! Did you never go to college? Where you never home alone?" Susie yelled as she opened windows.

Uncle Max defended himself valiantly, "I tried! No one can say I didn't try!" Then he yelled at the fire alarm, "Shut up!"

Susie opened the back door to let more smoke out, "Yeah, you tried and almost burned the house down! I have some advice for you, stick to TV dinners. I will cook Breakfast for you two and Dinner. You are on your own for lunch."

Calvin walked out and looked from Susie to Uncle Max was an amused expression, "Are you two making friends?"

Uncle Max huffed and threw the charred food away, "The fire alarm hates me."

Calvin reached up, unplugging the fire alarm. Calvin had gotten his height from his dads side of the family. His father was the shortest one in the whole family. Calvin gave his uncle a grin, "The fire alarm problem is fixed. Now for the cooking problem."

Uncle Max laughed dryly, "Har de har har." Uncle Max handed Calvin a piece of paper, "The Cancer place called. They apparently found a different type of cancer behind your knee. They are going to give you the Chemo pills. I am supposed to take you to go get them today."

Susie made them sausages and then had Calvin make eggs, "Now that I know your uncle can't cook I will come early tomorrow. I need to go to work today." Susie kissed Calvin on the cheek then left, going out to her car.

Uncle Max grinned michiviously, "You love her."

Calvin ignored his uncle and finished cooking the eggs, "Here you go uncle."

Uncle Max ate his food, "Thank you Calvin."

Calvin gave his uncle a smile then sat down, eating the food on his own plate.

"Where does she work?" Uncle Max asked curiously.

Calvin looked at his Uncle, "Susie? Um...She helps fix cars and she is studying to take a SAT test."

Uncle Max nodded once then said, "Your moms hospital called as well. She is getting better. Apparently after you visited yesterday she started getting better almost right away. She is being moved out of the ICU tomorrow."

Calvin smiled again, "Thats great! I can't wait until she is better."

* * *

Susie walked into the auto shop and poked Mo with her foot, "Hey, I am here to work."

Mo growled from under the car, "Then get to it, Barbie."

Susie aimed a kick at his foot then walked into the part of the shop where she would talk to people about their cars.

Susie walked into the office and took a piece of paper from her boss and set of keys. Then she drove the car into the garage and looked at what was wrong with it. Susie grabbed a couple of tools and set to work.

Mo said from under his car, "How is Calvin and Mr. Max doing?"

Susie giggled, "Uncle Max set off the fire alarm. I made them breakfast, Calvin finished it."

Mo tried not to laugh, "That must have been entertaining. Sorry I missed it." He hit his head on the underbelly of the car, "Ouch. I had to convince the boss not to fire you. I told him Calvin was sick and that you where probably just checking on him."

Susie sighed, "He acts like I am his wife or something. I don't give a dang what he thinks, if he wants to fire me then so be it. I am sure I can find another job somewhere."

Mo finished the car he was doing and wiped his hands on a towel, "I would rather you were not fired. Not many people here like me very much." Mo thought for a few minutes, "And I can't wait until Calvin comes back. He gives them a run for their money."

Susie smiled from under the car, "We are a weird group. You bullied Calvin, Calvin annoyed me, and I avoided both of you."

Mo looked amused and he dropped the greasy towel on Susie, "Yeah, whatever Barbie."

Susie kicked him in the shins from under the car and came out, "Jerk."

* * *

Hobbes coughed for the third time that morning, "Ugh, Ruth! Help me! I need the kiss of Life!"

"You are about to receive the Kiss of Death." Ruth said as she came out of the closet, "Its been almost an hour sense Uncle Max burned the food. You can stop pretending to die now."

Hobbes huffed, walked on all fours over to Ruth and rubbed his head against hers, "Alright, but I won't be happy about it."

Ruth purred then galloped down the stairs, "Beat you to Calvin!"

Hobbes ran on the banister and beat Ruth downstairs, tackling her then they both turned into stuffed animals as they fell out into the opened.


	16. Chapter 16

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them. I will now be using half my chapter for Calv and Susie, the other half is for Hobbes and Ruth.  
**

Chapter

Susie came back and looked at Uncle Max and Calvin, both wearing guilty expressions. Susie eyed them, "You two tried to cook." The opened windows and doors tipped her off when she walked in.

Uncle Max smiled, "Nope, we didn't Calvin and I where minding our own business when they," he pointed at the stuffed tigers, "Tried to cook."

Susie crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight unto her right leg, raising an eyebrow at them, "You expect me to believe that?"

Calvin walked over and got down on his knee's begging for mercy, "Please don't kill us. We where hungry, men can't wait for food very long."

Susie smiled and shook her head, brushing her hand over Calvin's hair, "I will cook you both dinner, go do a puzzle or something." She walked past Calvin then found stuff in he fridge.

Uncle Max took Calvin into the other room, "Right, lets obey the women! You pick a puzzle, I will find a mat to do it on."

Calvin grinned and nodded, "Aye aye, Captain!"

Calvin picked a Queen Elizabeth the 1st puzzle. Calvin and Max where done with the puzzle by the time Susie was done cooking.

Uncle Max suddenly had an idea, "How about you and Susie go out on a date tonight? Then I can watch some of my shows and you two can have a first date."

Calvin and Susie both blushed and shifted awkwardly. Calvin said, "Sure, after dinner we can go on a date." He looked at Susie, "If thats alright with you."

Susie nodded then ate quietly, not commenting. She was very happy about going on a date with Calvin, but she didn't want to express her happiness.

* * *

Hobbes sneaked up on Ruth, jumping on her, causing them both to tumble into the living room. They stopped right before they hit the puzzle.

Ruth commented, "That was very close." She pushed Hobbes off then purred, rubbing against him, "Don't tackle me, I don't want Uncle Max's puzzle to be ruined."

Hobbes allowed Ruth to rub against him and he smiled, "I won't tackle you, ohhh lets go sit by the fire!" Hobbes bounded over then sat down, waiting for Ruth to join him. The other tiger went over and curled up next to Hobbes, "I love you Hobbes."

"I love you too Ruth."


	17. Chapter 17

Calvin and Susie

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own Calvin and Hobbes. Feel free to post idea's in the reviews, I might use them. I will now be using half my chapter for Calv and Susie, the other half is for Hobbes and Ruth. I am so sorry that its so short.  
**

Chapter

Susie was very happy when they went on their date. Susie drove them to a movie theater. They watched a action movie, neither wanted to watch a stupid mushy movie. When it was over Calvin held opened doors for Susie, doing what his father had taught him to do for 'ladies'.

Susie smiled at Calvin, "Thank you, Calvin."

He gave her a smile then opened the door for her, going around to the passenger seat then he got in it. They drove to his own house, Calvin wasn't sure what to do so he kissed Susie on the cheek, "See you tomorrow, Susie."

Susie gave Calvin a smile then said, "See you later, Calvin." She drove to her own house once Calvin was out.

Uncle Max grinned at Calvin, "How was your date?"

Calvin tilted his head, "It went well, We watched a new action movie, it was interesting."

Uncle Max nodded then smiled. He looked like he had a big secret, "Guess what, Calvin? They looked for your cancer again in the newest scan and its gone."

Calvin cheered and hugged his Uncle, "Hallelujah!"

* * *

Hobbes listened in then tackled Ruth in Calvin's bedroom, "RUTH! Calvin is free from the deadly cancer!"

Ruth purred rapidly and rubbed against Hobbes, "Oh, I am so happy."

Hobbes nodded then groomed Ruth, "I know, I love it. Calvin is such a good boy and I am so happy that he is free from it."


End file.
